In My Dreams
by v.girl.19
Summary: Emma finally went on the trip of her life.  She was going to the place where all the magic in the Vampire Diaries was made. Would she actually meet any of the actors? She was very exited...
1. Chapter 1

What in the name of Christ was going on? Had I finally lost my mind, or was it all just a dream? I had friends who told me it was time to quit watching my favourite show, when I started to dream about them, but I wasn't going to listen. They said vampires belonged in nightmares, not daydreams. That's crazy!

Disclaimer: It's quite obvious that I don't own The Vampire Diaries, credits goes to Lisa, but more even to Julie, Kevin and their writers, crew and cast of the show who really makes the story come alive. I just had some fun with their characters and invented Emma to play with them for a while. Enjoy!

**The trip of a lifetime**

My whole body tingled from excitement as the plane landed in Atlanta. It had been a long journey from Sweden but I was so excited when I was finally here.

I had been a fan of the Vampire Diaries for a couple of years now, and had wanted to do this trip a long time. My friend Anna and I were supposed to go together but she suddenly got sick, and had to have her appendix removed, so I had to go by myself.

It wasn't like I was totally helpless on my own; I had made trips on my own before, like when I studied English at Oxford foe a year. You learn not to be afraid for the unknown and that's a good thing when you're just 23 years of age.

Anna was devastated and would have done everything if she hadn't been in the hospital. We were supposed to go to Atlanta to check out the locations for our favourite TV-show, and we had done extensive research before it was time to go all the way across the Atlantic sea.

The first day I tried just to look around in town. We had booked a tour with the Vampire Stalkers, but it wasn't until a couple of days later, and until then I wanted to learn as much as I could about this lovely town.

I was checking out the town church when I saw a poster for a tour where you could check out old houses and their gardens. I immediately recognized "the Salvatore Boarding-house" from my favourite show; even thou the poster said it was Glenridge Hall.

It was a really nice tour where you were given certain destinations where you could wander around the gardens with your camera. It was mostly elders with a garden interest, but there were a few younger who was rather looking at the buildings, like me.

We took our own cars, or in my case, a rental, to get around in the small towns and villages around Covington. This estate was extra interesting, because the architecture was so different from the Scandinavian design I was used to, but I was mostly fascinated because I had seen it so many times on my TV at home.

My whole body tickled of excitement as I walked up the driveway and caught eye of the big brown house with bond timber details and all its angles.

It felt amazing to walk around this garden along with a bunch of old people that was mostly interested in the green scrubs and plats. Quite a few people was more interested in the buildings, like me and it was fun to find all this people sitting in garden furniture and taking pictures of themselves and the construction from different angles. A younger couple stopped to discuss architecture with me. They were easy to talk to and had a lot of interesting opinions, and before the day was over we had gotten a lot of laughs together. It got really interesting when this man, Joseph came and started to tell us more about the architecture. He was the owner of the house and knew obviously everything about it.

When we left this magic place I turned around and glanced around at this amazing building. A movement in one of the windows upstairs drew my attention, the curtain was cautiously drawn to the side and a man watched us leave.

What?

It couldn't have been Ian Somerhalder, but it sure looked like him.

I smiled and turned around and left the estate with the rest of the group. I guess my friends was right, I was a little _too_ obsessed with the Vampire Diaries. I needed to get a grip!


	2. Chapter 2

**Drinking games**

It was evening when I got back to the hotel, so I had myself something to eat in the hotel restaurant and got up to my room and got ready for bed.

I picked up the remote and started flipping through channels. CW showed my favourite show, so I snuggled up in bed and watched it. It was a rerun of the first season and I was glad, since Sweden was a little behind in episodes and I didn't want to ruin the story.

The morning after I was a little worried that a big bus would roll in by the hotel, and that the tour I had registered for would turn out to be an embarrassing tourist attraction, but I had in fact seen a few of them and people didn't seem to think they were embarrassing. Oh well, I was relieved to see a little black minivan to pull in by the hotel to pick me up with two other girls who waited outside.

Jessica, who had started the business welcomed us and told some story's about the locations we had seen in the show. She had worked as an extra on set a couple of times and knew the actors. We drove past places that was well known for us, like Caroline's House, Matt & Vicki's House, Elena's House and we stopped by the Mystic Grill, who turned out to be a Taxes Office, but there was a Thai restaurant nearby, where we had lunch and after that, we walked around the square. The old Salvatore estate and Mystic Falls High School were we guided to next, and after that, Bree's Bar, Dr. Gilbert's Office and the Library where Jeremy and Anna met.

I heard somebody who was disappointed to not have seen the Salvatore Boarding-house, but I smiled secretly, since I had already been there.

It was really fun to walk around in Mayor Lockwood's Mansion, where a lot of scenes were shot. Amazing to walk down the stairs where Elena and Elijah walked and watch the place where they shot the famous masquerade and Founders ball.

Jessica told a lot of funny incidents and stories that had happened and that the actors had told her, and I was so glad that I had found and registered to this tour. I thanked my lucky star that Anna and I had found Jessica's website.

When the tour was over Jessica showed us the merchandise we had seen on her website and I felt a strong need to buy a little bottle of vervain in a silver chain, Of course one for me and one for my friend Anna.

That night I took my car from the hotel down to the towns square. I wanted to meet some local people and parked the car by the Mystic Grill. It was lovely to stroll through the park as the sun started to set. The people I met along my little walk were very nice.

It was a great feeling to walk around in town, where a lot of scenes were shot, to sit on the bench where Damon sat and talked to Anna a cold winter's day. Now it was a warm summer's day and I wasn't cold in my skinny black jeans and white cotton shirt.

Still smiling I took my car and drove on to the Depot Bar & Grill, which was the location where Bree's bar were shot, were we had been there the day before with Jessica and I wanted to see what it looked like on the inside. To my happiness, it looked exactly like it had done on the show, when I stepped inside the doors. My booties clicked against the floor and I smiled as I went up to the bar, sat down and ordered a beer.

An hour later I have had a couple of beers when I felt somebody watching me. I looked along the bar and a dark haired guy in a leather jacket and ice blue eyes watching me.

I swear my heart stopped!

It was Ian Somerhalder. And he raised his shot glass toward me. I think I just stared at him, but then shaking I raised my glass back and smiled down in the bar.

"I saw you sneaking around my house today." It was a sweet seductive voice and I looked surprised up in a pair of ice blue eyes. There he was, right in front of me, my favourite actor.

"Mr Somer..."

He interrupted me. "I'm Damon."

This made me smile instantly, wasn't this taking the acting a little bit too far?

"Oh, you mean the tour of Glenridge Hall?"

He looked dead serious at me and his eyes or face did not show any recognition.

"I watched you from the window, and I know you saw me."

My stomach was suddenly in a knot. I had convinced myself it was just my imagination.

"Is this man bothering you?" I looked up to my other side and looked at Matthew Davis, who I knew as "Alaric Saltzman" in the show.

"Mr Davies." I said, trying to be polite.

He looked surprised at me. "It's actually Mr Saltzman, but you can call me Alaric. Who is Mr Davies?" He asked.

I started to stare at them. Where there cameramen around? I started to look around me and my new companions started to look as well.

"Am I being punked?" I asked with laughter glittering in my eyes. "Where's Ashton Kutcher?" I added with a giggle about to rupture.

"Who?" They looked confused.

Now I looked just as confused as they did. "He's an actor … Like you guys …"

"FYI, he's a teacher and I'm ..."

"Well, he's an ass." Matthew filled in the sentence, which resulted in an annoyed look.

"Don't you have papers to grade?" Ian asked sarcastically, which made me laugh. "Oh, you liked that, did you?" he asked me.

I tried to stop laughing and looked innocent, but it didn't take long for the nervous laughter to erupt again. "I think I'm gonna need a couple of shots if I'm gonna get through this night." I mumbled and really fast there was a glass in front of me with something nasty in it. As I threw it back I realised it was rum, I don't think I could have handled whiskey, I'm not that kind of girl.

Just as fast, there was another shot in front of me. "Hey, you guys. I'm supposed to drive myself home."

"And where is home, then?" They looked curious.

"Well I don't mean home..." I stalled. "I mean the hotel, Hampton Inn, where I live at the moment."

"And where do you live in Britain?" Matthew asked.

"I don't live in Britain, I _studied_ in Britain. I live in Sweden." I revealed.

"Sweden? And why are you here then?"

"I'm here to see the area and to go on the _Vampire Diaries _tour." I was sure that revelation would crack their whole acting scam.

I saw the fast look they shared and their eyes were suddenly cautious when they looked at me again.

"What do you know about that?"

"About TVD or about you guys? Teacher by day, vampire hunter by night?" I whispered dramatically to 'Alaric' "And what about you, pining after a girl for 145 years, just to find out she wasn't interested?" I clicked my tongue dismissively at 'Damon'.

They looked at each other and then at me again.

"You _know_ things! Who _are_ you?" They really looked a bit threatened.

"I'm Emma, just a fan of the show. So you can cut the acting guys, I know about Ian Somerhalder and Matthew Davies." I smiled and expected them to laugh and maybe pay up a bet, about being able to fool me or not.

Instead they looked more confused than ever. "What diary, and what show?"

I sighed and threw back the shot in front of me.

"And who's this _Smalderhalder_ you're talking about?" 'Damon' said.

The guys just watched me and each other and said nothing for quite a while.

"Is she a ..." 'Alaric' whispered to 'Damon'. He slowly brushed my blond curls away, then bent forward and smelled my neck.

"No, she's human!" He said to his friend. "You smell delicious, by the way..." he whispered in my ear, which sent shills down my spine and made me gasp for air.

"Bartender!" I called. "I think I'm going to need another couple of shots to handle this company."


	3. Chapter 3

**Just an amazing dream**

The next morning I woke with a massive headache. I immediately thought about last night, but it made no sense at all. What a weird dream that had been.

My headache revealed that I indeed had found the location where they had shot the episode in Bree's Bar, but did it really look like it had done on the show?

It suddenly hit me, how did I get home?

I took a couple of aspirins, got dressed and went downstairs. Instead of heading to the dining room, I went to the foyer and straight to the door, neatly parked outside the hotel stood my rented car.

I smiled.

It was so obvious that everything had been just a dream, but this was all the proof I needed. Still smiling I went to the dining room to get myself some breakfast.

When I was no longer hungry and the headache didn't threaten to crack my skull open, I took my phone and called my friend Anna about the tour yesterday.

I was glad to hear that she was no longer in the hospital, the operation had gone fine and she was now at home again, even if she was sore. She talked about trying to reschedule the flight and join me.

I told her about my dream and we both laughed about it. She wished yet again that she was there, and so did I, but we said our goodbyes and hung up the phone.

I took a shower, dried my long blond curls and put a little makeup on around the blue eyes. As I got dressed I thought about what I was supposed to do with this day. I took my Iphone and flipped though the pictures I took at Glenridge Hall. Suddenly I stopped and flipped back a few pictures again. It was a picture of the fabulous building, but when I enhanced the picture I saw a person in one of the windows.

It was 'Damon'.

Did this mean that I didn't make it all up after all? Why would he be in that house? I didn't understand it, did this mean I didn't make the afternoon up either? My fingers where shaking when I flipped though the rest of the pictures on my phone, but there were nothing suspicious at all.

I was almost disappointed, but I smiled at my own stupid imagination.

I took the car downtown again and the smile was still on my lips as I walked around in the park. I took a seat on the bench that I had sat on the day before. My curiosity was killing me, so I took my Iphone and flipped through the pictures once again and found the picture I was looking for. I enhanced it again and was looking very close at it, puzzled. Why would he be there? It wasn't like they shot scenes from _inside_ the house, it was all shot in a studio and I had been outside that studio yesterday.

"How's the head, gorgeous?" someone said and I jumped, startled and looked at my side.

On the bench beside me sat _Damon_, looking at me with his crocked smile. I just stared at him. Wasn't last night a dream after all?

"Cat got your tongue?" he was teasing, and I felt my cheeks getting red from embarrassment. "How cute, she blushes."

"Did we meet for real yesterday? It wasn't just my dream?" I stuttered.

"You dreamed about me?" He kept teasing. "No it was real, don't you remember? You, dancing on the table, giving me a lap dance."

My eyes got so big they were about to fall out of my head as I stared at him. He started to laugh and put his arm around me. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't resist." I glowered at him and my whole face was hostile. He just kept laughing at me.

His phone started ringing and his laughter stopped as he looked in the display. "Hello brother!" he said in a rude voice. He listened intense and started to look around us after something or somebody. He seemed worried.

"I'll meet you at the Grill." He ended the call and put the phone back in his pocket, he got back on his feet as he kept looking around.

"I think you better come along." He said, took me by the elbow and pulled me along.

"That was _Stefan_?" I said worried.

"You know my brother?" He looked surprised at me and I shook my head intensely.

My head was working 100 miles an hour. We were going to _the Grill_? The Mystic Grill I _knew_ really was a tax-office?

"But, but..."

"It's okay. I won't let anything happened to you." His tone was protective. He kept looking around and put his arm around me as we hurriedly crossed the street to get to the Grill, the Grill that I knew was only a film-set in a studio.

He pushed the door open and we got into Mystic Grill.

"I was here yesterday, and it was a tax-office!" I hissed at him. He looked at me like I really had lost it.

_Had I entered the Twilight dimension, an alternate universe?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hungry vampires**

I didn't understand anything.

Damon pulled me along while my head started to spin almost out of control. I started to feel sick when he stopped and pushed me in to a booth by a table. On the other side of the table sat Stefan and Elena. I stared as they looked at me, confused.

"Who's she?"

"This is Emma. I couldn't just leave her out there!" Damon hissed at his brother. He could tell I was about to have a seizure. "Hey Emma, look at me." He said, took my chin and forced me to look at him. "You need to calm down!" Amazingly it worked and he smiled as my breathing started to slow down.

"So, who is she?" Stefan said again.

"Never you mind, little brother" Damon said dismissively. "Now, tell me again about the emergency."

"Klaus is on his was back in town. I'm afraid he's after Elena's blood once again." Stefan's voice was harsh and he held Elena's hand as we spoke. He was obviously no longer with Klaus, but he seemed different though, I noticed.

"Klaus is on his way back?" I croaked.

"You know about Klaus? Who _are_ you?" Stefan's stance got very protective of Elena al of a sudden.

"My name is Emma, and I'm from Sweden." I said as my heart pounded and my mouth was getting dry. "I don't really know how I ended up here with you guys. But I've heard of you, and I have heard about Klaus." I stuttered.

"What did you say yesterday? From the journals? No, the Diaries." Damon corrected.

"Whose diaries?" They all looked at me. _How was I supposed to explain myself now? _

"Actually, I don't really know. You haven't lost one of your diaries, have you?" I looked at all of them.

"I don't keep a journal!" Damon said blunt, in a way that made me think he really _did_ keep journals, but that was a deep, _deep_ secret. All of us seemed to think the same, because we all kept starring at him.

"Do you have those journals?" Elena said and I shook my head. "But you have read them?"

"Ehh ..." How was I supposed to explain? _It's actually made into a TV-show, about your lives... _"It's more that I have _heard_ about them... I don't know where they are, that's why I came here to look."

They were all quiet and started to look like I was totally insane. Well that's actually what I was thinking myself.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" Stefan finally asked.

"Oh, I would _never_ make fun of you!" I said sincerely. "I don't really understand any of this myself. All I know is, I know of you, of this place and of you guys. Please believe me." I begged.

They all looked suspiciously at me.

Damon suddenly took my chin and forced me to look him in the eyes. "Is this the truth?" he said as his pupils widened. _He was trying to compel me? Did I have my vervain necklace on? Would that really work?_

"I'm telling you what I know, but up until yesterday you where only a story, a myth to me. This is _too_ surreal." I continued.

They looked at me quietly for a while.

"I believe you." Elena said, and added; "I mean, who can believe vampires are real? Suddenly here they are..." she said with a smile and rolled her eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me!" Damon looked harsh at Elena, who stuck her tongue out at him. I nervously laughed right out, but tried to look apologetic when he starred at me.

Elena laughed, "I'm glad you showed up." she said and reached her hand across the table.

"Thank you." I said and took her hand.

"Emotional exposure over? So, what are we doing about the big bad wolf?" Damon growled.

"Well, I still have his family all boxed up..." Stefan said looking pleased with himself.

"That's how you got away from Klaus?" I blurted out.

He stared at me. "You know things!" He looked like he absolutely didn't trust me, and could I really blame him?

I swallowed and nodded.

"You know I was gone, but not how I got back? Do you know anything about what happened?" he wanted to know.

"Yeah, I know you found the pack, and that it didn't work so well; him turning them. That you two met in the woods when you got bit." I said and gestured between Damon and Stefan "But after that it's a blank." He looked amazed at me, but surprisingly he just accepted it.

"Well, the short version is; I made a deal, got rid of the compulsion and then I double-crossed Klaus and took his family." Stefan shrugged and tried to look like it was nothing.

"Wow, I would never have guessed that." I said, impressed. We sat silent and looked at each other for a while. _Wait a minute; got rid of the compulsion? I thought it was a deal, even if it was a dirty deal. _

"I'm hungry!" Elena complained. That's the moment my stomach decided to rumble. I hadn't thought about food since breakfast, with everything that had happened, and it was afternoon now. We all heard my stomachs big growl. The others started to smile.

"I think I'm hungry, too." Damon said.

That was when it occurred to me, if this really wasn't Ian, Nina and Paul but Damon, Elena and Stefan; then I was sitting next to a hungry vampire, a hungry vampire who lived on _human_ blood.

My head whipped around and I stared bewildered at him.

"Not _that_ kind of hungry, silly!" He smiled at me. "I haven't hunted a human in … way to long." He drawled and made a face. He raised one eyebrow and mischief glittered in his eyes.

"Damon, come on!" Stefan rose from the table and the brothers went up to the bar and ordered burgers for us all.

I glanced around the room; it looked just as it did on my TV. People was playing pool and playing dart, there was people sitting by the bar, but none of their closest friends, what I could see.

"How are you doing?" Elena looked concerned.

"My head is _spinning_!" I complained.

She smiled.

"How are _you_ doing, with Stefan being back and all? And how is _he_ doing? He doesn't seem like everything is back to normal."

She made a gesture to her ear and then toward the guys that I immediately understood.

"It's great to have him back, and he's trying to cope." She looked honest, but there was an edge to her look.

The brothers returned to the table and Elena got up.

"I need to go to the little-girls-room; would you please join me, Emma?"

I excused me and went with her to the bathroom. She immediately checked that we were alone in there and then she signalled the sign for telephone. When I was just about to ask her, she put her index finger to her lips.

She flipped her fingers for me to pull out my phone, and when she got it, she quickly dialled her number. Then she texted fast and send it to my number.

**I don't know how I can trust him anymore. **

When I was about to say something she quickly put her finger to her lip again, and then to her ear and gestured toward the brothers in the other room.

I texted her.

**Why?**

**It was a nightmare having him around with his humanity turned off. **

I gasped, but remembered to be quiet and put my hand over my mouth. My eyebrows furrowed questioning, but said nothing. She put on some lip-gloss, smiled then and we returned to the guys just in time for the waiter to bring us our burgers.

Elena and I smiled and tried to make jokes.

"It's weird, you knowing so much about us, and we don't know anything about you." Elena said after a while.

"And we don't know how _much_ you know about us."

"And not what you're about to do with all that knowledge." Stefan added, his tone a bit apprehensive.

I hadn't thought about that. I would be able to betray them. "I would never use it against you!" I breathed. But maybe somebody else could use me against them. My face instantly got completely white.

"Why don't we even the plan field, tell us about you." Stefan said rough and they all looked curious at me.

"Emma Palm, 23 years old, fresh out of college. Teacher without a job." I was brief in my storytelling as I chewed the burger at the same time.

When our plates was empty and Damon had chewed down both mine and Elena's pickles they knew a little bit more about me; that I was adopted and grew up with a family of three siblings, and about my best friend Anna who was supposed to come with me on this trip.

"Do you know anything about your birthparents?" Elena asked and I realised that we were both in a similar situation.

"No. I don't know anything about them. I guess they're not Asian..." I said with a wry smile and a gesture toward my hair.

Damon stuck his hand in my blond curls and turned me to face him. "Are you sure?"

I made a wry face at him, and he smiled. I saw in the corner of my eye that Elena and Stefan looked peculiar at us.

"I think it's time for us to go home." Stefan said and looked at Elena with a cautious smile.

I smiled at them and sighed lightly, I would have to go back to my hotel, and then what? My life seemed so dull all of a sudden.


	5. Chapter 5

**Old acquaintances**

We got up from the table and left the Grill. Elena and Stefan went one way and Damon and I, the other. I saw his ice blue convertible in a distance, it stood three cars from my little black rental, but when I stopped by my car, Damon took my arm and pulled me along.

"Oh no, you're coming with me. Klaus is out there somewhere and I don't know what he's up to."

I looked surprised at him. "What would he want me for?"

"You _know_ stuff. Maybe he want you 'cause you know us, or maybe just 'cause he's hungry." My eye's got wider and wider as he spoke. "Maybe he just wants you 'cause you're hot." He added whispering in my ear. That sent shivers down my spine.

The convertible was up when we got into his 60's Camaro. When Damon turned the key, soft music started silent from the speakers, I immediately recognized the song _Make it without you_ with Andrew Belle. He quickly turned the stereo to a tune with the Bravery.

"Please, don't change, I love that song." I said quietly. He looked at me puzzled, but turned the stereo back to Andrew Belle and said nothing for a while.

"I know the others may not know, but I know she meant something for you."

"Who, my pretend-girlfriend?" he said arrogant.

"Andie..." I said soft.

He looked puzzled at me, but was quiet for a while. "I think maybe it wasn't so much my feelings for her, as it was the idea of a relationship, a life." His tone was soft and had nothing of the cocky sarcasm in it that I had gotten used to. Then he looked at me with his eyebrows furrowed. "Why am I telling you this?"

I was suddenly once again aware that I wasn't supposed to be here.

As we drove up the driveway I was starting to get nervous, were we really aloud to be here? The gorgeous man by my side, who insisted that I should call him Damon, parked and was almost instantly around the car and opened the door for me.

"We can't be here. Come on, I've met Joseph Mason, who owns this place."

He looked confused at me.

"We can't just walk right in here..." I whispered.

"I have own this place with my brother since 1908." He said and looked like I had just had a brain-meltdown.

I suddenly didn't know which life was real, his or mine.

Stefan parked his Porsche next to Damon's car and he and Elena got out, together we opened the door and got in to the house.

In a moment too fast for me to register, Stefan was pinning someone to the wall. Damon instantly stepped in front of me and Elena, to protect us.

Stefan suddenly flew across the room and was sprawled on the floor as someone said."Did you really think you could take me on? I'm way stronger than you Stefan, you should know that!"

"Who pulled the dagger out of your back, sweetie?" He retorted and she laughed dark.

I recognized that voice and the blond girl I saw as I peeked around Damon. "Rebekah?"

Her face changed a whiter shade of pale. "Em?"

"What are you doing here?" we both blurted out and kept staring at each other. Suddenly I took my way around Damon and she and I just hugged each other.

"You _know_ her?" Damon said to me and took a few steps closer to me.

"We went to school together in Oxford." I explained. And then it hit me. "You're a vampire?" and I backed away from her.

"Didn't I tell you? Oh, never mind." She just shrugged. "How do _you_ know the Salvatore's?"

I looked at Damon and we both said: "Just recently."

"How do _you_ know them?" I added stunned.

"Rebekah is Klaus's sister." Stefan explained brisk.

"_Klaus's_ sister?" I almost shouted and my head started to spin out of control again. Damon was fast by my side and caught me as I started to fade away. He sat me on the couch and bend me forward with my head between my legs. "Hey!" I tried to protest.

I felt like a ragdoll when Damon held me by the neck. He pulled me up and looked at my face, then pushed me back down again.

"Please, I just ate." I squealed.

"So you weren't boxed up for ninety years after all?" Stefan's voice sounded rough.

"Ooops..."

"You lying, manipulative bitch!"

"Oh well, tit for tat... " She shrugged. "I think you should keep a better eye on that one..." she said icily and glared at Elena.

Finally Damon seemed pleased with my colour and let me sit upright. I lend close to him and whispered. "I was friends with her for a _year_, and she's a _vampire!" _He looked intensely at me while his eyes started to turn red and all the veins around them showed, then he opened his mouth just the slightest, to show his fangs. My eye's got huge.

"You where saying?" He asked cocky and then he smiled as his eye's returned to the ice blue colour, glittering with mischief once again. I had to close my mouth, I had nothing to say.

"Why are you here?" Stefan asked Rebekah.

"To warn you about Klaus, it seems his pack has turned on him and I heard he's on his way over here for your help."

Stefan looked at her with a dark look. "What can we do? I thought they were invincible."

"Not the hybrids, just Klaus."

"But why would he think I would help?"

"I think you were the closest thing he has ever had for a friend." Rebekah revealed.

Stefan contemplated that for a moment. "And yet he made me forget all of that and killed my girlfriend." Stefan said hard with a glance on Elena by his side.

"Well, he is a pratt with trust issues." she said and shrugged. "I don't want to see him if he really is the one that killed mother."

The room was quiet for a while as we all seemed to contemplate the kind of drama that you would have if you lived for a thousand years.

"Anyway I just wanted to warn you." She was suddenly gone again and we were alone in the house.


	6. Chapter 6

**The new house pet**

"I don't trust her." Stefan mumbled.

"I _never _trusted her!" Damon said with a glare at his brother. I didn't get it, but Elena looked hurt and Stefan almost hissed at his brother. It didn't take a genius to understand that something had happened between Stefan and Rebekah. Wow! Recently?

I was pondering about that when the others were trying to be rational again. "And was it such a good idea to get her de-daggered?" Damon added cynically.

"So what do we do?"

"First of all, either of you two is leaving this house." Stefan said protective, gesturing at Elena and me.

"What? Why me?" I was startled. "He doesn't know me!"

"Let's keep it like that!"

"But ... but." I didn't know what else to say. I thought about what my mind told me earlier; that somebody could use me against them. I would do anything to prevent that. "I'll stay."

"Good girl." Damon said. "You'll come with me."

"What am I, your new pet?" I muttered.

He smiled his crooked smile. "Here kitty, kitty..." he laid an arm around my neck and pulled me along. I realised that we were going to his bedroom, but I didn't know how to get there. I knew the way to Stefan's bedroom, but I had never seen the way to Damon's room on TV.

I was very quiet and Damon finally wondered if I were okay.

"Everything is just kind of weird, I'm sorry if I'm being difficult."

"But you are _not_ being difficult, that's the weird thing. In your world vampires are just a myth, you say, and then you're okay hanging out with us. I don't even have to compel you."

"Not like your ex?" I said.

"Exactly. If I wanted to speak the truth to her, I had to make her forget or tell her everything was okay afterwards."

"Yet it wasn't." I filled in.

"Exactly!" he emphasised and stared amazed at me.

It was a strange feeling to walk in to his bedroom. I had seen it so many times on TV, but here I was, standing in the middle of the room.

"Where can I put my things?" I said sarcastically, as all my belongings were still in the hotel.

He smiled. "What do you need?"

"Something to sleep in, for starters."

He gestured to the big four poster bed. I pouted my lips at him. He laught and opened the closet and threw me a t-shirt of his.

"A toothbrush?" he asked and I nodded. "Anything else?"

"Some clean underwear?" I asked cocky.

"Do you want us to go pick up your stuff at the hotel?"

"Yes, please. That would be nice."

"Come on then." he said and stretched a hand toward me. "Come here, kitty kitty." He said as we walked down the hallway to leave the house.

"Meow." I did my best to sound like a cat and it looked like Damon would crack laughing, but he kept quiet as we left the house, got in his car and drove off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Provocative much?**

"Are we out of hearing range yet?" I asked quietly, that's when his laughter ruptured from his chest and echoed against the window.

"You just can't help provoking your brother, can you?"

"I _did_ promise him an eternity of misery." He said smiling and his eyes glittered of mischief.

"Isn't it hard to keeping up appearances all the time?"

"It comes with the territory of being a vampire." He said and shrugged. "Sarcasm helps." He smiled toward me.

"Sounds a bit hard to me." I said and glanced out the window. He didn't say anything and I got kind of sad that I had ruined his good mood.

He drove straight to my hotel and I wondered how he knew which one I stayed at.

"I drove you home last night, don't you remember anything?" he looked at me as he cocked his eyebrow. "Not the hot love making?"

"Oh _love_ making? Not just sex then?" I laughed.

He laughed and got fast around the car and opened the door for me. My hand was already on the handle, I wasn't used to have the door opened for me, but he just asked if he was too slow.

"Sorry!" I mumbled. "It's not the custom in Sweden."

"Maybe you shouldn't tell everyone where you're from." He said quiet when we walked into the hotel and took the elevator up to my room. "Klaus might hear and go after you."

I turned to him and stared dumb. "Why would he do that?"

"For sex? Wild _Swedish_ sex." He added whispering.

"What?" I glared sarcastic at him.

"Well _I_ thought about it." He laughed. "It's just that you _know_ stuff, maybe he feels threaten? I just don't want anyone else get hurt. I don't want _you_ to get hurt." He's expression was completely different as he gently cupped my face.

My heart started to pound in my chest as he touched me.

"Am I scaring you?" he asked gently.

"No." I said, well not for the obvious reason anyway.

"Your pulse is making my mouth water." He whispered in my ear. I flinched and he laughed soft. "If you think I'm just a regular guy, you have _not_ been paying attention..."

I stared at him wide-eyed.

"Sweetie, I just said I don't want anyone to hurt you. Do you really think I would drain the life out of you after that statement?" he laughed softly.

I took a deep breath, glared at him and went into my hotel room. "I will _not_ invite you in." I mumbled.

He still laughed soft. "You think I need an invite to get in a hotel? It's like a smorgasbord." He added, rolled his eyes and looked around in my stuff.

"How much should I take? I mean, how long are you keeping me as your pet?" then it hit me. "If something happens to me, they would instantly suspect you, if all my things where gone here. I know here are security cameras."

He looked at me puzzled. "You don't really know me, and yet you're concern for my safety if something happens to you?"

I looked at him, just as puzzled. He was absolutely right; I should be concern about myself and my safety, I was positive he could take care of himself. I just shrugged.

He moved quick and startled me as he was instantly in front of me. "When I saw you yesterday, compassionate was not the first word I thought of. Hot or perhaps _delicious_, came first." He added with a rolling of the eyes and a grin.

I looked down on the floor, thinking why he would think of me as hot, this famous actor who had all the girls in the world screaming after him. Then I remembered, this wasn't the actor after all. I looked up in his blue eyes and nearly lost myself in them.

"Who are you?" he said soft.

"I'm just Emma, a girl who happened to tumble into your world..." I said shyly.

Damon's phone interrupted us. "What?" he answered.

Okay, it must be Stefan, I guessed.

"No, I have better things to do, than rescue you all the time." He blurted out, but listened intensely and said then. "All right, I'll be there in ten." he resigned and hung up. "Sorry, we need to hurry up. We have to stop by Elena's house to pick something up for her. Damon, the errand-boy..." He mumbled.

I quickly picked a few things in my smaller bag and we were off to Elena's house. Alaric was at the door as soon as we parked the car outside and he was surprised to see me again.

"Emma?" he said surprised and then turned to Damon. "Got yourself a new fake girlfriend already?" He asked cynically.

"No. She's a mascot." He said and avoided the question. "What can I do for you today Rick, since that's my new mission in life." He added sarcastically.

"Elena called about a Klaus-alert and I thought you needed to prepare with some Vervain- and Volfsbane-granates. Could you take this?" He asked and handled me a small bag. Damon stuck out a hand and took it, but cursed and dropped it immediately.

"Ouch!" He yelled and cursed.

"Did I ask you to take it?" Alaric said. "I accidentally spilled Vervain on it. You can take this." He said and handled over a bigger bag to Damon.

"So what's the plan?"

"I'll go home and ask my Ripper Douche brother, head of security." Damon answered.

"Well, call if you need me."

"Not likely." Damon said and we were in the car speeding of again, with the weapons in our trunk.

"Why are you so rude?"

"He pisses me off."

"Just by existing? Give him a break!"

Once again he just looked at me puzzled. "If somebody else said that to me, I would most likely rip their head off."

"I would tell you to Drop Dead, but..." I answered and he started to laugh.

"Why aren't you scared of me?" He asked with humour glittering in his blue eyes.

"I'm terrified, can't you tell?" I said, sounding a bit sarcastic, as I looked out the side window. _I should be afraid, but how can you be afraid of someone who doesn't really exist?_ I glanced and saw him looking at me, almost impressed.

"I would want to go somewhere with you, without my eavesdropping brother around." He said. "I like you."

I turned and looked at him. "I'm not sure if it's me or you, who are more surprised."

He laughed. "I think you're right." We both laughed, that was the first time.

"Well I still have the hotel room..." I mumbled.

He looked at me with one of the eyebrows up high. "Damn!" he said and I looked surprised at him. "I didn't try the bed!"

"It's very comfy..." I said smiling secretly, biting my lower lip.

Damon had a surprised smirk on his face. "So is mine."

We started to get close to the boarding house and Damon said something about the eavesdropping little brother of his.

"You mean you can hear him from here?" I said surprised. Damon put his finger in front of his lips in a familiar gesture; I nodded, understanding that if Damon could hear Stefan that meant that Stefan could hear whatever we said.

He parked the car in the driveway, he took my bag and we got the bags Alaric gave us from the trunk. Damon glared on the small bag that had burned his hand, but I just smiled and took it.

As we were about to walk into the house I saw something sparkle in his eyes and was all aboard the mischief that was to come.

"Come on, don't be a wuss, I've slept with a lot of women." he said, sounding annoyed.

"Yes, and you have killed a lot of women." I filled in, like I was afraid to spend the night with him, and well, that wasn't completely a lie. He looked surprised at me with a big smile on his face. I shrugged and looked innocent.

"Yeah, but that rarely happens at al." he continued our fake conversation.

Stefan and Elena came rushing down the stairs to meet us. It was obvious they thought I needed help.

"Elena you're not scared to sleep with Stefan now that he's back on people-blood and snaps for no reason, are you?"

Elena's eyes widened and Stefan showed signs of guilt instantly. I suddenly realised that he knew that she had concerns about Stefan's recovery. He was much more observant than he got credit for.

"You don't have to be a jerk!" I said, glaring at him.

"Oh honey, I have been called worse." He was so nonchalant. "I'm baring gifts from Rick." he added and dropped the bag on the floor.

"You better take this, Elena." I stretched it to her. Stefan instantly reached out and took it, but dropped it instantly as it burned his hand.

"That's why I reached it to Elena. Rick accidentally spilled Vervain on the handle." I explained. "Both brothers? Gentlemen or just plain stupid?" I said and made an annoyed face.

"I'll take you to bed now, Sweetie." Damon smirked and took my hand but dropped it instantly.

"Ouch!"

"Don't you ever learn?" I asked cocky, but was in fact surprised.

"Come here!" He said angry and pulled me along the hallway by my wrist. He slammed the door open, dropped my bag on the floor and led me to the bathroom. "Wash your hands."

"Rude much?" I muttered but did as I was told.

"Good!" He said with a different expression on his face. "Now I can do this." Smiling he lifted me up in his arms and carried me to bed. I started to giggle. How could I do that, when I was mad just a moment ago?

"I was mad at myself for being so stupid and got myself burned again." He explained, laid me down resting in his pillows and laid down on his side next to me.

"You have a bit of a temper, don't you?"

"I'm a vampire, what did you expect? Me sitting here knitting?" I started to laugh again.

His face softened and he whispered in my ear. "You are even more beautiful when you laugh, you know that?"

My eyebrows furrowed in surprise and my stomach was in a knot all of a sudden. I had never thought of myself as beautiful, perhaps because I had friends that were so much more popular and beautiful in school. Maybe I had been a late bloomer.

He looked at my eyes and then my lips as he leaned in for a kiss. My heart almost stopped.

His lips were so soft and he was such a good kisser. He rolled over and was on top of me, I drew my fingers through his hair. We both drew breath and continued the kiss. My arms went around his back and I drew him closer. We both gasped for air and I lend my head back and he kissed me down my neck.

"You shouldn't play with your food." someone said close to us.

I almost jumped.

"Katherine!" Damon groaned annoyed. "Get out!" He moaned tired and slide down on the bed and laid on my right side. On my left side sat Katherine. "_Why_ are you here?"

"A late night snack?" she suggested and ogled me.

"If you lay one finger on her..." he said and looked murderous. "I will drive a stake through your heart!" His voice was rough and he looked like he really meant it.

I felt like on a tennis match or something where I laid in between the two of them as they argued.

"Puh-leas!" I finally sighed and tried to get up from the bed. Damon put his hand at the base of my throat and held me down. "Let. Me. Go!" I said and glowered at him. Surprised he let me go.

"You - get out!" he spat to Katherine. "You - stay!" he said to me, the next moment he stood by the door, signalling for Katherine to get out and kicking the door shut as she sauntered out of his room.

"She drives me crazy!" he sighed. "This is not her house!" he added loud in her direction, even though she probably could have heard him whisper.

"Don't ever do that again!" I said with anger in my voice.

"I'm sorry!" he mouthed.

This make out session was definitely ruined.

"I can't do this. This isn't my life, I don't belong here." I sat up and moved to the side of the bed, his bed, the guy I'd gone to this country with a hope to see. _Was I really on my way to walk out on him? Was I insane?_


End file.
